


Happy

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Columbus Blue Jackets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: This story was inspired by a song called Happy by Escape From Earth which was a local Chicago band a few years back and I'm sad to say that I can't find lyrics to the song.  If I ever do, I'll edit and post them too.  If you can find the track, it's somber and the main lyrics I had in my head were "If you're happy, then I'm ready to let you go. And if you're crying, then I'll wipe all your tears, 'cause I'm dying to hold you again, and be happy, like I never let you go."  I heard it on my ipod in my car and thought about Artemi leaving and Patrick trying to let him go, but not being able to, and well this is what happened.AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to my tumblr friend christa613 who reached out and assisted in buffing through my atrocious grammar on this story :D. I'd never asked for help before, and she'd never edited a fanfic before, but I think everything came together nicely. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! <3





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a song called Happy by Escape From Earth which was a local Chicago band a few years back and I'm sad to say that I can't find lyrics to the song. If I ever do, I'll edit and post them too. If you can find the track, it's somber and the main lyrics I had in my head were "If you're happy, then I'm ready to let you go. And if you're crying, then I'll wipe all your tears, 'cause I'm dying to hold you again, and be happy, like I never let you go." I heard it on my ipod in my car and thought about Artemi leaving and Patrick trying to let him go, but not being able to, and well this is what happened. 
> 
> AN EXTRA SPECIAL THANK YOU to my tumblr friend christa613 who reached out and assisted in buffing through my atrocious grammar on this story :D. I'd never asked for help before, and she'd never edited a fanfic before, but I think everything came together nicely. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! <3

Summer turned to fall and once again it was preseason. The Blackhawks got to Columbus the night before their first preseason game and in his hotel room Patrick Kane mindlessly surveyed the room service menu as the local news provided background noise. However, Patrick’s attention was drawn to the television when, during the sports update, Artemi Panarin’s image filled the screen.There he was, smiling and carrying on with his new team on the ice during practice. Patrick’s heart cracked a little, knowing how hard it would be the next day without being able to outwardly cheer on one of his best friends and lovers, without being able to hug him after either of them scored, and with knowing that if Panarin was smiling, it was because the opposite team had scored. After the segment was over, he found himself staring at Artemi’s name in his phone. With only a slight hesitation, Patrick opened a text message.

PK: We’re here and I’m wishing I could walk down the hall and see you

No, that was no good. *delete delete delete* 

PK: Hey Tema :)

Yeah, that was better. Casual. Not melancholy. Not a text from a guy sulking in his hotel room alone.

The reply came back quickly..

AP: Kaner! Here Columbus?  
PK: Yeah, at the hotel  
PK: feels odd though...  
AP: Me too

Patrick took a minute, staring at the picture of the two of them that was Artemi’s contact photo in his phone. Just a happy, smiling picture of the two of them. His heart cracked a little more.

PK: Can I call you?  
AP: Can’t now, meet with Captain. text ok

He took in a breath and let it out slowly, wondering if he should mention seeing Artemi on the news. Eventually he took the leap.

PK: I just saw you on the news. Felt good to see your face  
AP: haha you’ve been on news next to me for weeks. Always nice face. We okay yes?

Patrick had to laugh at the ‘always nice face’.

PK: Yes Tema, we are okay

He paused for a second;thinking of the right words to ask what he couldn’t help but wonder.

PK: Are you happy Tema?  
AP: No worry Kaner, team good guys. I happy :)

Patrick smiled at that, admitting that more than anything he just wanted to know that Artemi would be happy there.

PK: Good, good. I have to get to sleep, see you tomorrow on the ice then?  
AP: Nite my Kaner :)

Patrick’s breath hitched at that ‘my Kaner’, but he still put his phone on the charger and figured he’d mull over how this game was going to go until he could sleep. Missing Artemi would never stop; they were never going to not be friends; but knowing Artemi could be happy with the CBJ helped a lot.

\------

The preseason game in Columbus came and went as well as the next one a couple days later in Chicago. Due to time constraints they only ever had a few minutes to hug and check in with each other before one of them had to go to the next thing, but Artemi always met him with a smile.

October 7th was the last game between the Blackhawks and Blue Jackets in the calendar year. The teams wouldn’t meet again until February 24th in Columbus, which would be after the holidays. As a result, Artemi made it a point to wait in the hallway of the United Center following the game until Kane came out and they quickly exchanged early Christmas gifts.

“You don’t have to wait until Christmas, but wait until later ok?” Kane said, handing Artemi the small box containing a pretty nice watch they had seen earlier that year while out shopping.

“Same, Kaner.” Artemi said with a smile, handing a garment sized box to him. 

They found themselves linked in a long, tight hug. Neither wanting to be the first to let go. 

“Miss you, Kaner.” Patrick heard Artemi whisper.

“Miss you too, Tema.”

What finally did break them apart was the sound of a throat loudly being cleared.. The two looked from each other to the third person who had approached. Nick Foligno stood there.

“Bus is waiting, Breadman. Can’t leave you here.” Frolingo said, and walked away. 

Patrick could tell Foligno wasn’t happy. The look of disdain and a shake of the head relayed Nick’s feelings clearly as he walked away.

“Guess I go now.” Artemi sheepishly said, shifting his bag on his shoulder, and putting the box into his bag.

“Guess so. Bye Tema, call me later?”

“Yes Kaner.” Artemi said, patting Patrick on the cheek before he walked away, still looking back and waved.

\-------

He texted Artemi from time to time, but didn't hear back for a while. A Happy Halloween came and went with a picture of his and Cam Atkinson's costume of Goldilocks and a bear (Artemi was the bear). It was nice of Cam to pair up with him, Patrick thought. The more he looked at the picture though, the more he realized the smile didn’t reach Tema’s eyes. The same was true for the Instagram pictures he was posting. Patrick continued to hope if it was really an issue, Artemi would say something.

\-----

On Christmas morning, Patrick finally opened his gift from Artemi as intended. The box contained nice silver chain bracelet along with a custom shirtsey of Panarin’s Russia jersey from the World Cup. PANARIN big and bold on the back, of course. He put it on and got a good angle in the mirror to take a picture. Pleased with the results of his selfie, he then sent it to Artemi.

PK: (picture) lol excellent choice! Thanks man! *thumbs up emoji, Xmas tree emoji* Merry Christmas!!

No reply came from Artemi though. Patrick wondered if he had even opened his Christmas gift. As time continued to pass with no reply, Patrick tried to convince himself that it didn’t really bother him that much. 

\----

Over the holidays, Patrick was able to catch a few of the CBJ games and watch them. He kept his eye on Panarin who was still scoring as well as ever, but noticed his cellys seemed subdued. He would hug a couple of his linemates, share a fist bump here or there on the ice, but nothing near how Artemi used to be with the Blackhawks.

New Year's Eve he received a text from Artemi, wishing him a Happy New Year and Patrick sent one back asking what he’d be up to. He wanted more than anything to get a conversation going again; to have things a little closer to how they used to be. But no reply came back.

PK: I just hope you’re doing okay Tema

Was the last thing Patrick sent that day, hope slowly fading that he would hear from Artemi before their game against each other in February in Columbus.

\-------

Patrick arrived at the hotel in Columbus for the game in February a bit worn down from the year so far, not being helped by his worrying for Artemi. He kept trying to reason with himself that Artemi was a grown man capable of handling himself and that the lack of contact was probably due to just not being around each other so much, but something kept itching at the back of his mind.

He opened his hotel room to see the lights already on. Feeling a sense of caution, he didn’t step in, but instead held the door open.

“Uh… hello?” He said to a hopefully empty hotel room. He jumped for a second when a person walked from between the wall and the bed, and then ran into the room tossing his bags haphazardly to the floor when he realized who it was. 

Patrick found himself in Artemi’s arms. Hugging, kissing each other's cheeks and chins, and crying. Both breathing heavy, overwhelmed by the emotion of just being together and able to hug each other. Their lips meet briefly before Artemi started sobbing. Patrick backed him up to the bed and sat them both down, hugging Artemi tight. Pulling back a bit he wiped at the tears on Artemi’s cheeks. Trying to comfort the man he’d missed so much, Patrick murmured to Artemi a loop of “It’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay, it’ll be okay.” As Artemi’s sobs began to subside, he pushed his face into Patrick’s shoulder.

“What’s going on Tema?” Patrick asked softly.

“Not okay. Not happy. They make hell life. Can’t take.” Artemi pulled back a bit, not letting go of Patrick’s shoulders. “October, Nick make team against me. Since see us with gifts. I not wait, open box on bus, see watch…” He took in a jagged breath, “I should have wait. Guys say I not part of team, will never be part of team if still talk to Kane. ‘Cept for Cam, he try to nice, but get shit for.” Leaning back up against Patrick again, Artemi sighed, “Lonely here Kaner.”

“Them giving you shit, is that why you stopped texting me?” 

Artemi nodded against him, another round of tears coming down his face. 

“It’s okay, Tema, I do understand.”

“I try and show watch in pictures on Instagram when could. Show you I like it. Hope you see it and know I think of you. Nick watch me when I message though. Keep watch me. Make worse if he find out you.” Artemi breathed in a heavy breath,“Just want be part of team... Sorry Kaner, so sorry.” 

Kane pulled the crying man’s face away from his torso, a hand on each cheek cradling his face, thumbs wiping more tears. He pulled him in for a short kiss, then pulled away, thumbs lingering on Artemi’s chin and lower lip.

“I promise it’s okay. We’re okay. I’ll never really let you go, Tema.” Patrick got the words out just as Artemi surged forward and into another kiss.

“I stay here tonight?” He said against Patrick’s lips. Patrick nodded, making a sound of approval. Slotting their lips together he leaned back onto the bed.

“We can act like you never left.” Patrick promised against Artemi’s lips. He felt Artemi's smile radiate all the way to his toes.

\------  
The next morning was a flurry of alarms with snooze buttons hit and a naked cuddle session as they started to wake up. Artemi sighed happily against Patrick’s chest.

“This keep me happy until summer, I know it.” he looked into Patrick’s eyes and Patrick pulled him up for a kiss (morning breath be damned).

“And if not, I’ll dry your tears and hold you again as long as you need to once the season is over,” Patrick said softly. Artemi smiled and kissed him again, rolling so Patrick was on top of him. Artemi's phone started to ring and he groaned. Looking at the screen he cursed and declined the call.

“Foligno… and… 12 miss text from him… more from others.”

“Wow, does he normally check on you this much?” Patrick asked when Artemi set the phone back down, rubbing his face.

“Not since October. That rough, him pretend to be friend, get out of me how we still talk, and him tell team-” Patrick cut him off with another kiss.

“Just another few months Tema. Then you can come visit me as long as you want to.” 

Artemi smirked. “Might need stay all summer so put up with team.” 

Patrick pulled him close as Artemi’s message tone sounded again.

“As long as you’ll be happy.”


End file.
